He Lives
by Spoot Poot
Summary: This is my little Creepy Pasta Fan fic. Jeff sits and watches a movie with Eyeless Jack, and we learn something new about the grinning idiot.


Spoot: I'm gunna try something new here…but I need help.

Jeff: Is that why I'm here?

Spoot: Yes….also…that mewling quim over there needs to take a nap!

Jeff: *Smiles*

He Lives!

Contrary to popular belief, Jeff liked romantic movies. He watched them whenever he could, some would say to keep him calm when he had nothing better to do on a Tuesday. He liked the idea of a sappy romance he could just sit and just immerse himself in. He had no killing thoughts when his favorite movie, The Notebook, was on. And he liked it that way. He liked how he could just lay there, on the couch in Slender's mansion and just zone out and forget the world.

EJ walked in one Saturday afternoon and had to laugh as he approached Jeff. The said man was scrambling to make the remote work. "Are you watching a chick flick?" He asked sitting and inviting himself to the Jeff party. "N-N-NO! Uh! It was just on!" He snapped as he got the remote to work. He turned the TV off and grinned madly. "Right…." EJ began. "Well, I found something I think you might like!" He held up a DVD. Frankenstein. Jeff eyed it as he tilted his head. "Is…it in black and white?"

"Yep! And it looks good! I mean…it sounds good anyway!" He let out a laugh. "Watch it with me?" He asked as he pulled the DVD to his mask, trying to look cute. Jeff rolled his big eyes and sat back. "Fine." He said. EJ jumped up and let out a cheer. "YAH! JEFFY BEAR!"

"I hate when you call me that you little shit!" He growled as he kicked EJ to the floor. The boy sat up and looked to Jeff. "You love it! You know it!" He said as he scrambled for the DVD player. "There is only one person in the world that gets to call me that without getting disemboweled….and she's not you!" Jeff bellowed. "Funny….I is sill bowelled…" EJ said as he got the DVD player open. Jeff put his hands on his hips. He rolled his eyes again and walked over. "Give it here!" He snatched the DVD from EJ and got it in the player.

The two sat on the couch half way through the movie. Jeff grumbled again. "This is boring…." He mumbled. "Oh come on Jeffy POO!" EJ sang out. "Just give it time….and shut up! You're starting to get on my nerves." Jeff gaped at him. "I'M….ME! I'm getting on…. _your_ _nerves_ ….Oh?! Ok!" EJ sighed. "Yeah! I sure am annoying! Let me tell you!" Jeff's tone was nothing but sarcasm. EJ was about to speak when Jeff's eyes widened suddenly, even more than they were as the muscles that were once his eyelids retracted back. On the TV Screen, the monster made his appearance.

" _HE'S ALIVE! ALIIIIIVEEEEE!"_

Jeff buried himself in EJ, hiding his eyes. "What are you….oh…my…Jeff are you….no….no way!"

"TURN IT OFF!" Jeff cried as he tried to burrow into EJ's stomach. The boy laughed so hard he made Jeff's head bounce. "YOU'RE SCARED! HOLY SHIT!" He whooped as he laughed. "Not funny! Turn it off!" Jeff cried as he wrapped his arms around the boy. EJ took up the remote and felt of the buttons that were made just so he could tell what they were. He found the power and shut the TV off. "There….better?" Jeff looked back at the blank screen. He was panicked a bit, and his eyes moist. "What the fuck was that thing?!" he snapped. EJ had no answer for him. Jeff looked up at him. "What was it?! Some kind of….monster!"

"Look around Jeff…we are the monsters…"

"Yeah, but _that_ was a real one!" EJ suddenly realized something about Jeff. There was a method to his madness…always. And now, just now, EJ began to see the method. "go to sleep….that's what you say…I think…I think I get it now…you know…you're the monster…and you want your victim to close their eyes before they die…so they're not…"

"Scared…" Jeff said adding a nod. "Yeah." He said softly. Jeff sat up, keeping his head low so he could cover his face with his hair. "You're lucky you can't see." Was all he said as he stood and left the room. He saw something in that creature that scarred him more than the fire had. EJ followed. "I wish you would have watched the rest." He said as he caught up to Jeff. "I mean, the monster may look scary…and well…granted he is, but he's like…a gentle giant…you know…like, I dunno….like you…" He finished his sentence softly as he stopped walking, taking Jeff's hand. Jeff stopped and turned to him. "That's bull…and you know it." He snapped at the boy. "sure you're scary….and a killing machine like the rest of us…but like the rest of us, you have a heart…er…well…you know…"

"What in Zalgo's name are you babbling about!" Jeff snapped. He snatched his hand back and put his hands on his hips. "We're killers boy! Remember that…we're the stuff nightmares are made of…" he grinned madly. "And that's what give us reason….that's what gets us up in the morning…nothing else." EJ listened to Jeff's speech with his head hung. He knew Jeff was only covering his own ass. He let him have it though. He let Jeff keep his pride; after all, he had already bruised it by laughing at him for being scared of an old horror movie. "Ok Jeff, you're right…killers are all we are and all we'll ever be." He said, looking up. But he knew…behind that mad grin, Jeff was much more than that.

Spoot: WOOOO!

Jeff: If you post this, I'll kill you…

Spoot: Promise?


End file.
